Dochować tajemnicy
by Zaczarowana
Summary: Przemyślenia Artura na temat posiadania przez Merlina magii. Tekst napisany w ramach drugiej rundy akcji mikołajkowej na Forum Mirriel, do życzenia Gizmo.


**Disclaimer:** Postacie i miejsca, nie należą do mnie

 **Autor:** Zaczarowana

 **Tytuł:** Dochować tajemnicy

 **Liczba słów:** 1440

 **Beta:** **miśqa** bardzo dziękuję!

 **A/N:** To mój debiut w fandomie, więc proszę o wyrozumiałość. Właściwie nie wiem czy powinnam pisać do fandomu, którego jak dotąd widziałam pierwszy sezon, ale nie potrafiłam się powstrzymać, widząc życzenie.

Tekst powstał podczas drugiej rundy akcji Mikołajkowej na forum Mirriel; do życzenia **Gizmo** , które brzmiało: Artur wie o magii Merlina - był świadkiem jednego z kanonicznych przypadków, kiedy Merlin jej użył - ale nikomu o tym nie mówi. Nawet Merlinowi. Chciałabym przeczytać, jak się o magii dowiedział, o jego przemyśleniach na temat posiadania magii przez Merlina i podjęciu decyzji o niemówieniu o tym nikomu oraz o tym, jaki wpływ ma wiedza Artura na jego stosunki z Merlinem i/albo podejście do Merlina. Chciałabym, żeby w opowiadaniu pojawiły się jakieś kanoniczne okoliczności, w których Merlin używa magii, znaczy odniesienia do konkretnych wydarzeń z konkretnych odcinków, z ewentualnymi zmianami wynikającymi z wiedzy Artura. Niepokazane w kanonie używanie magii również mile widziane.

 **Uwaga!** Spojlery do początków pierwszego sezonu!

* * *

 **Dochować tajemnicy**

* * *

Tajemnicza epidemia, zabijająca mieszkańców Camelotu, została opanowana. Zgony ustały i wszystko zaczynało wracać do normy. Mieszkańcy zamku i miasta odetchnęli z ulgą i ponownie zajęli się swoimi obowiązkami. Tylko jedna osoba zdawała się wciąż odczuwać niepokój.

Książę Artur przechadzał się nerwowo po swojej komnacie w tę i z powrotem. Zastanawiał się, dlaczego kilka słów jego służącego tak bardzo zapadło mu w pamięć. Przecież Merlin nie mógł być czarownikiem. Dlaczego w ogóle rozważał coś takiego? Kilka godzin temu, na zebraniu rady, wyjaśnienie, że jego służący powiedział to w celu ratowania Gwen, wydawało się logicznym i jedynym, które brał pod uwagę. Teraz jednak Artur nie był tego taki pewien. Właściwie, im więcej o tym myślał, tym bardziej był gotów przyznać, że jest w tym ziarno prawdy.

Sam pomysł, że Merlin miałby władać magią, był szalony i niedorzeczny. To nie mogła być prawda. A skoro nie była, to dlaczego Artur nie mógł po prostu zapomnieć o wyznaniu Merlina? Odpowiedź pojawiła się niemal natychmiast: wokół jego służącego za często działy się trudne do wyjaśnienia rzeczy. Czy to mogła być magia? Artur nie miał pojęcia, ale zaczynał podejrzewać, że tak. Mimo wszystko to nie miało sensu. Ojciec zawsze powtarzał mu, że czarownicy to źli ludzie, a to nijak miało się do Merlina. Owszem był idiotą i najpierw robił, a później myślał, ale nie był złym człowiekiem. I tu właśnie cała teoria brała w łeb, jeśli miałby wierzyć słowom Uthera. Artur nie umiał wyobrazić sobie Merlina jako czarownika. To wydawało mu się wręcz nieprawdopodobne, a jednak nie potrafił tego zignorować. Przecież ktoś tak niezdarny i niezorganizowany jak Merlin nie może mieć takich zdolności, bo jak niby miałby używać magii, skoro nawet z bronią słabo sobie radził?

Artur zatrzymał się przed kominkiem i po chwili namysłu usiadł na podłodze przed nim. Przetarł twarz. To wszystko nie trzymało się kupy. Przecież musiało być jakieś logiczne wyjaśnienie tej sytuacji, bezskutecznie próbował przekonać samego siebie. Zaczął dokładnie analizować wszystko, co działo się, odkąd po raz pierwszy spotkał Merlina. No dobrze, może od ich drugiego spotkania, bo nie potrafił przypomnieć sobie, by przy ich pierwszym spotkaniu wydarzyło się coś nietypowego. Może poza tym, że do tamtego dnia Merlin był jedyną osobą, która w jakikolwiek sposób mu się sprzeciwiła. Wtedy była to dla niego nowość i nie bardzo mu się spodobało takie potraktowanie jego osoby. Dlatego właśnie wtrącił wtedy Merlina do lochu, a ten i tak w jakiś sposób wyłgał się od kary. Artur zdawał sobie sprawę, że to zasługa Gajusza, ale nie miał pojęcia, co dokładnie medyk zrobił.

Ich drugie spotkanie, kilka dni później, było zdecydowanie dziwniejsze. Po pierwsze Merlin nazwał go wtedy osłem, a potem obrażał dalej, nic nie robiąc sobie z faktu, że książę go upomniał, ani z tego, że był księciem. Artura to zirytowało i postanowił rozwiązać problem jego krnąbrności w jedyny znany sobie sposób: pojedynkiem. Artur Pendragon nigdy wcześniej nie był tak blisko przegranej, jak wtedy. Do tej pory nie wiedział, jak Merlinowi udało się doprowadzić do podobnej sytuacji, skoro nie wyglądał na wojownika. Tamtego dnia Arturowi wydawało się, że zwyczajnie miał szczęście. Teraz natomiast widział tę walkę nieco inaczej. Dostrzegał pewne wydarzenia, które zgodnie z logiką nie powinny mieć miejsca. Na przykład sznur, który nagle podciął mu nogi. Wtedy swoje – prawie – niepowodzenie złożył na karb miejsca nieprzystosowanego do walki. Dziś już nie mógł być tego taki pewien. Zbyt dużo zbiegów okoliczności. Artur wygrał tamto starcie tylko dlatego, że Merlin zapomniał o podstawowej zasadzie i pozwolił się rozproszyć. Coś go zdekoncentrowało, a Artur wykorzystał moment jego nieuwagi na swoją korzyść. Raptem przypomniał sobie, że po walce powiedział Merlinowi, że jest w nim coś, czego nie potrafi rozgryźć. Czy mógł mieć wtedy na myśli magię? Wątpił w to. Przecież wtedy nawet nie brał tego pod uwagę. Znowu nie był pewien, co myśleć.

Kolejne niewytłumaczalne wydarzenia miały miejsce już dwa dni później. Bo jak wyjaśnić, że żyrandol w sali balowej spadł akurat wtedy, gdy przechodziła pod nim tamta kobieta, podszywająca się pod śpiewaczkę? Przecież w zamku byli ludzie odpowiedzialni za utrzymanie rzeczy i pomieszczeń w odpowiednim stanie. Należy dodać, że wywiązywali się ze swoich obowiązków znacznie lepiej niż Merlin. I dlaczego Merlin nie zasnął w przeciwieństwie do pozostałych? No dobrze, mógł zakryć uszy, kiedy zauważył, co powoduje śpiew Lady Helen. Artur chciałby wiedzieć, co powinien myśleć o tamtym wydarzeniu. Według słów jego ojca magia była zła, a jednak Merlin prawdopodobnie przy jej użyciu – jak zaczynał przypuszczać – uratował mu życie. Książę westchnął. Dlaczego cała ta sytuacja musiała być tak skomplikowana?

Idźmy dalej. Podczas dorocznego turnieju rycerskiego w Camelocie Merlin poinformował go, że rycerz Valiant gra nieczysto, stosując magię. Zagadką pozostawało, skąd to wiedział. Przecież czarownicy chyba nie potrafią się wyczuwać, prawda? To dość przerażająca perspektywa. Merlin zawsze był z nim szczery, ponadto tamtego wieczoru przedstawił dowód w postaci głowy niespotykanego w Camelocie węża. Artur postanowił zaufać Merlinowi. Zwołał sąd, jednak nie wszystko poszło tak, jak powinno. Rycerz, który miał zaświadczyć na korzyść Artura, niespodziewanie zmarł – choć książę podejrzewał, że został zamordowany. Nie byłby tym zaskoczony, bo to najlepszy sposób, by wyeliminować świadka. Artur wściekł się i odprawił Merlina, a chłopak mimo tego pozostał przy jego boku. Mało tego, próbował wyperswadować mu pojedynek z Valiantem. Jednak Artur nie mógł stchórzyć i wycofać się. Dobrze pamiętał, jak bardzo pomogła mu wtedy obecność Merlina i wsparcie, które mu okazał. Czy to Merlin sprawił, że węże na tarczy Valianta ożyły? Czy to on zdemaskował oszusta? Artur nie byłby zaskoczony, gdyby to okazało się prawdą. Już nie. Nadal pozostawało pytanie: jak to zrobił? Czyżby to kolejny dowód, że Merlin używa magii, pomimo zakazu króla Uthera? Artur chciałby znać odpowiedź, ale jednocześnie wolałby nie mieć o niczym pojęcia. Dlaczego ze wszystkich ludzi, to musiało przytrafić się właśnie jemu? Dlaczego nie mógł mieć normalnego życia, bez podobnych problemów? _Masz za swoje. Przecież nikt ci nie kazał się nad tym zastanawiać_ , stwierdziła racjonalna część jego umysłu. Westchnął z rozdrażnieniem.

Jak dotąd ostatnim nietypowym zdarzeniem, z którym Merlin miał coś wspólnego, było pokonanie potwora w zbiorniku wodnym. Tak, to prawda, to Artur początkowo odstraszał awanka płonącą pochodnią, ale to nie on wywołał podmuch wiatru, który przetoczył się przez podziemne korytarze i rozniecił płomień. Artur przypuszczał, że nie zrobiła tego również Morgana, bo dziewczyna wydawała się najbardziej przerażona z nich wszystkich. Nie mógł jej winić, jako kobieta nie była przyzwyczajona do takich widoków. Oprócz niego i Morgany w podziemiach znajdował się tylko Merlin. Znowu wrócił do punktu wyjścia: to musiało być działanie jego sługi. Ale jak tego dokonał? Magią oczywiście!

Zatem Merlin naprawdę potrafił czarować. To odkrycie wstrząsnęło Arturem. Niewiele myśląc, wstał i ruszył w stronę drzwi. Miał zamiar powiedzieć o tym ojcu. Zatrzymał się w pół kroku, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że narazi się na śmieszność, jeżeli coś takiego teraz zrobi. Przecież nie dalej niż kilka godzin temu bronił Merlina przed radą i swoim ojcem, który z jakiegoś powodu tracił nad sobą panowanie, gdy tylko wspominano o magii. Więc nie mógł teraz tak po prostu tam pójść i oznajmić Utherowi, że Merlin faktycznie praktykuje magię. Nikt by mu w to nie uwierzył, bo sam wcześniej zadbał, by nikt nie uwierzył w słowa Merlina. Zresztą, żeby przekonać kogokolwiek, musiałby mieć dowody, a takowych nie posiadał. Jedynym, co miał, były domysły. I choć królowi Utherowi zapewne by to wystarczyło, to pozostałym niekoniecznie.

Nagle naszła go inna myśl. Dlaczego w ogóle to zrobił? Dlaczego parę godzin temu stanął w obronie Merlina? Znów odpowiedź nasunęła się sama: bo dbał o tego idiotę. Poza tym, mimo wszystko, ufał Merlinowi jak mało komu. Merlin był wobec niego lojalny i zawsze szczery, no prawie zawsze. Artur miał nadzieję, że posiadanie magii to odosobniony wyjątek. Na jego miejscu też pewnie wolałby zachować taką rewelację dla siebie. Kolejna sprawa, że jego służący już kilkukrotnie uratował mu życie. I zrobił to, będąc czarownikiem. Używał magii, by chronić Artura. Gdy to do niego dotarło, zganił się w myślach za to, że jeszcze przed momentem miał zamiar donieść na niego ojcu. Nie mógł nikomu powiedzieć o magii Merlina, jeżeli nie chciał stracić tak oddanej sobie osoby.

Wrócił przed kominek i ponownie przed nim usiadł. Był zagubiony, ale również przerażony faktem, że jego służący to czarownik. Chciał móc z kimś teraz o tym porozmawiać, ale nie wiedział z kim. Gdyby zdradził sekret Merlina, służącego czekałby stos albo kat, o ile Uther byłby akurat w dobrym humorze. Artur nie zamierzał na to pozwolić. Postanowił, że nie wyjawi nikomu tajemnicy Merlina. Jemu samemu też jeszcze o niczym nie powie, bo nie potrafił przewidzieć, jak Merlin mógłby się zachować. Będzie obserwował rozwój wydarzeń i kiedyś znajdzie odpowiedni moment, by z nim szczerze porozmawiać i poinformować, że wie o magii. A na razie pozwoli Merlinowi myśleć, że nie ma o niczym pojęcia.


End file.
